We plan to continue our studies on the chemistry of photoreceptor membranes. Specifically, we propose: 1) To characterize chemically the photoreceptor membranes of cattle retina. 2) To continue our studies on phospholipid-rhodopsin associations. 3) To study the participation of phospholipid in the regeneration of rhodopsin.